mini_4wdfandomcom-20200214-history
Dash-3 Shooting Star
} |-| MS= } }} The Dash-3 Shooting Star |Dasshu San-gō Shūtingu Sutā}} is a Mini 4WD car released by Tamiya. It uses the the rear-motor Type-3 Chassis as well as the midship-motor MS Chassis. It was featured in the manga Dash! Yonkuro as Shinkuro Minami's primary machine. It was also features in the on-going manga, Hyper Dash! Yonkuro. General info The Shooting Star has a bodyshell that slightly resembles that of Formula 1 race car's design. There's a large air-duct that is placed behind the canopy that helps dissipate heat from the motor while running. There is also a large rear wing which provides downforce to the rear wheels. The CoroCoro Dragon logos can be found on the body as well, indicates the manga that the machine appears from. Type-3 and MS variants The original Shooting Star and its MS Chassis variant sports the white body color with blue highlights and red stripes. Like most cars that use the Type-1, and a few cars with Type-3 Chassis, it was equipped with the white middle-diameter 4-spoke Hotshot-type wheels paired with the black high-profile spike tires. It is also the last Mini 4WD car to have the spike tires until the release of MS Chassis variant of the Hotshot Jr.. The MS Chassis version, however, was equipped with the white-colored, large-diameter 4-spoke MS-type II wheels which is paired with the black Avante-type slick tires. It comes packaged with the T-01 tail unit and N-02 nose unit with the standard, light gray 16 mm lightweight plastic rollers. Both models has their chassis and A parts molded in black. Dragontail The Dragontail consists of four color models: red, blue, white and black. The blue highlights of the original model has been replaced with the chrome silver color, and like the MS variant, it provides the stickers for its canopy. The body decals works best with the white color model. It was equipped with the blue-plated, large diameter 3-spoke MS-type I wheels that were paired with the Avante-type slick tires with the choice of cyan and black depends on the models. The white and black models has the cyan chassis frame with white A parts, while the red and blue models has the white chassis frame with black A parts. All models comes with the V-machine-type sideguards. In the manga and anime In Dash! Yonkuro, the Shooting Star was introduced in volume 2 of the manga alongside the other Dash machines (except Dash-1 Emperor, which already debuted in volume 1). Like the rest of the Dash machines, it is equipped with the special chassis. The Shooting Star, along with the Cannonball, are the fastest cars out of the five initial Dash machines. While the Cannonball is specialized for rough road tracks and straight tracks due to its high acceleration, the Shooting Star is specialized for on-road tracks. Throughout the series, the Shooting Star is the only Dash machines that has the guide rollers installed in one ocassion. In episode 25 of the anime adaptation, the Shooting Star has the Super-V System (a type of CVT-like gearbox from the Super Emperor) installed onto it. In Hyper Dash! Yonkuro, the Shooting Star was used again by Shinkuro. Unlike previous appearances or real-life examples, it was seen attached onto the MA Chassis. The car was eventually shattered to pieces upon collision with Yonkuro's Dash-1 Emperor from behind.PHASE 1 of ''Hyper Dash! Yonkuro'' Because of this, Shinkuro had no choice but to use his new machine, the Shooting Proud Star, while stoping Kill Crow from detonating his car, the Night Seek Trigger, inside the Tamiya Plamodel Factory Shimbashi shop. PHASE 2 of ''Hyper Dash! Yonkuro'' The car was later repaired, but its bodyshell was later modified and used for the '33' configuration for the Shooting Proud Star in a race against Comp Crow and his Night Seek Rod.PHASE 7 of ''Hyper Dash! Yonkuro''. Technical info Gallery Boxarts Dash3T3Boxart.jpg|Boxart of Dash-3 Shooting Star (Type-3 Chassis) Dash3MSBoxart.jpg|Boxart for Dash-3 Shooting Star (MS Chassis) Dash3ShootingStarDragontailBoxart.jpg|Boxart of the Dragontail. Images ShootingStarandShootingProudStar.png|Dash-3 Shooting Star and Shooting Proud Star. Manga and anime Dash-3 (serialize version).jpg|Dash-3 Shooting Star in the serialization of the manga. Dash3inDY.jpg|Dash-3 Shooting Star in the tankoubon version of the manga. Dash3destoryedinHDY.jpg|Dash-3 Shooting Star got shattered to pieces in Hyper Dash! Yonkuro. GoGoMini4WDFighter1-1.jpg|Dash-3 Shooting Star, as seen in GO! GO! Mini 4WD Fighter. DearZaurus03.jpg|Dash-3 Shooting Star, as seen in Dear Zaurus Tokuda, along with the late Tokuda (in the background) and mangaka Hiroyuki Takei. Artworks Dash3TakeiLineart.jpg|Line-art by Hiroyuki Takei. Trivia * It was recently revealed that the Shooting Star was designed by the young Hiroyuki Takei (who was a middle-schooler at the time), and it was one of the entries in the Dash-1 design contest.''Dear Zaurus Tokuda'' by Hiroyuki Takei. Takei would later serializes Hyper Dash! Yonkuro in 2015 on CoroCoro Aniki magazine. * Despite having the same design, the bodyshells of both Type-3 and MS variants are completely different molds, with the MS variant's having an extended canopy and different battery covers. ** In addition, the sticker set for the MS variant includes the sticker for the canopy part, unlike Type-3 variant, which required painting. * In Dash! Yonkuro, the Shooting Star is seen equipped with the white Disk Wheel Hub Set wheels. See also Shinkuro's Shooting Stars * Dash-03 Super Shooting Star * Shooting Proud Star Related * Shooting Billion Star - Comp Crow's machine based on the Shooting Star and one of the Black Dash machines. References External links Tamiya Japan * Dash-3 Shooting Star on Tamiya Japan * Dash-3 Shooting Star (MS Chassis) on Tamiya Japan Tamiya America * Dash-3 Shooting Star (MS Chassis) on Tamiya America Charatoru * Dash-3 Shooting Star Dragontail on Charatoru official website (Japanese) Category:Mini 4WD cars Category:Mini 4WD PRO cars Category:Mini 4WD cars that appear in Dash! Yonkuro Category:Racing Mini 4WD cars Category:Mini 4WD cars designed by Zaurus Tokuda Category:Mini 4WD cars designed by Hiroyuki Takei